cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter twenty-three
Chapter twenty-three Junglekit leapt as Bloodkit tried to tackle him. The Junglekit fell on top of Bloodkit, as the pale ginger tom was trying to flee. Picklekit watched, dappled sunlight flowing onto her fur. Above her, a snowflake started to fall towards her, the first snowflake of Winter, it fell onto her nose, making her sneeze. “Bless you!” Junglekit and Bloodkit mewed together, then continued scuffling. More snowflakes fell through the trees, landing gently onto the ground, “look, it’s starting to snow!” Junglekit mewed, escaping Bloodkit’s sheathed paws, “I wonder what our territory will look like soon.” “I bet the beach will be completely white, except for near the water.” Bloodkit padded over to where the trees, staring off into the blue horizon. “I’ve always wondered something, not related to the snow.” Picklekit and Junglekit padded over to him, “is there anything beyond the water?” Junglekit sat down, his eyes shining, “well, when me and my old friend went to his home, there were books. One book had a whole page, a map to be exact, of different places.” “And where were you on the map?” “I don’t know, but there was a place called ‘England’, and it was surrounded by water too.” Picklekit flicked her ear, “‘England’? Sounds strange, but kind of cool.” Junglekit mewed, flicking his tail, “wait, look! There’s something on the beach!” Bloodkit flicked his tail towards a sleek, black figure on the beach, with a pale grey figure padding behind it. “I’ve got to get rid of them, bye!” Bloodkit ran towards the figures, leaving Picklekit and Junglekit alone. “We should go hunt, come on!” Junglekit ran off, towards Shadeclan, “hey, wait up!” Picklekit chased after the tom, avoiding tree branches and thorn bushes. Then something caught her off guard, a large bramble bush had latched onto her tail. Picklekit came over to where her tail was trapped, and started to pull away the brambles, once her tail was free, something hit her nose, a squirrel was sitting in between a bunch of tree roots. Picklekit crouched down, slowly stalking closer to the unexpecting prey, she leapt at it, barely catching it with her paw. She stood up, pulling the squirrel from underneath her paw. She padded away, making her way towards the river. Snow covered the bank; small shards of ice had started to form on the surface. As Picklekit jumped over the river, a strange scent filled her nose once more, then something rammed into her. She quickly got up, staring up at the cat who had rammed her. It was a black she, with green eyes, with a pale grey tom closely behind her, the tom was carrying a mouse, while the she had a shard of ice. “What are you doing on Shadeclan territory?” Picklekit mewed, her voice trembling, as she tried to stand tall, “Shadeclan? What is that, some made up place?” The she’s voice was calm, then she continued, “I come asking you a question, do you wish to join us?” “Join who?” “Us, we are a group of cats, living beyond your rules. There are no boundaries that we live by, we only live to fulfil what we need to do.” The she flicked her tail, then padded past Picklekit, placing her tail on the brown she’s shoulder, “no! I don’t want to.” Picklekit shook her head, stepping away, “then that is your choice, come along.” She flicked her tail towards the other tom, then the two continued to pad forwards. Picklekit quickly turned towards where the camp was, then started to run, her paws kicking up dirt and small bits of snow. Soon she started seeing the bramble barrier that protected the camp, behind all the bramble was the giant stones that were used to enter the camp. She ran past the bramble, slowly turning until she got to the stone wall, as she leapt onto it, a voice caught her ears, “Picklekit, what are you doing?” She turned her head, just as Tigerfang came, “Tigerfang! I saw something on the territory!” She jumped back down, running towards the ginger tabby, “and what was it?” “It was a black she cat, green eyes, and a pale grey tom, the tom had some prey while the she had some ice.” Tigerfang nodded then flicked his tail, “where were they headed?” The tom meowed, “away from the river, right through our territory.” Picklekit gulped, “I bet it’s those cats that were mentioned at the Winter Festival. Come on, let’s get back to camp, and tell Moonlight what you saw.” The tom meowed, running and leaping at the stone wall. Picklekit followed him, climbing up onto the cold, flat surface. She waited for Tigerfang to enter camp, then followed, landing gently on her paws. As they padded through camp towards Moonlight’s den, Picklekit went over to the prey pile and placed her squirrel on the pile, then ran back over to Tigerfang. The two came towards Moonlight’s den, inside, Picklekit could barely see the black and white she cat. “Moonlight?” Tigerfang stepped closer, flicking his tail, “what do you want?” The she grumbled, padding over to them, “Picklekit wishes to tell you something.” The tom meowed, padding past the leader, “and what would that be exactly?” The she glared at Picklekit, “I saw two cats on our territory, one was a black she, and the other was-” “Great, so we have a rogue issue now. I’ll send some cats to go deal with those two.” Moonlight flicked her tail, padding past Picklekit. “She didn’t even want to hear the rest.” Picklekit mewed sorrowfully, “don’t worry Picklekit, Moonlight just has her moments. She’ll get better, one day.” The tom flicked his tail, “why did she change so much after Darklight died though?” She looked at the tom, staring into his green eyes, “I’ll tell you, anytime, just come to my den. I could tell you a lot about clan life as well.” He padded off, towards his den, “hey, wait up!” Picklekit padded after him, following the ginger tabby to his den, “I want to know why Moonlight changed when Darklight left.” She mewed as the tom entered, “already? You really like learning things, don’t you?” The tom chuckled, flicking his thick tabby tail. “You might as well come in.” Picklekit followed the tom into the den, darkness covering the two. She sat down in a small patch of sunlight, while Tigerfang sat on his bedding. “What do you want to learn about first?” The tom meowed, “about what I asked early, please!” The tom nodded, “Moonlight isn’t the greatest cat, and the issue with her is that she needs someone to keep her in check. And Darklight was that cat, with him around, she had to behave, because if she didn’t, some cat would tell Darklight about it. Then Darklight died, making no cat keep her in check, and now her aggression and temper are on show, forever, until she dies.” Picklekit gulped, “and how long is that?” “It really depends, she might die due to battle, falling, sickness, hunger, poison or old age.” ''I hope I’m not stuck with her forever, ''“anyways, why don’t I teach you a thing or two about clan rules.” Tigerfang meowed, “sure!” Picklekit leaned forwards, staring at the tom’s shining green eyes, “first rule of clan life, don’t be mates or have kits with a cat from another clan. Second rule, protect your clan with your life, even if it means death.” “I think I’ve had enough of hearing rules for today.” Picklekit meowed, smiling awkwardly, “well, that’s all the rules you need to know as a training, when you’re a warrior there are tons more.” The tom chuckled, “if you want to talk about anything else, I would love to listen and teach you.” Picklekit smiled at the tom, “thank you Tigerfang, see you later!” She mewed as she got up and left the den, “see you later Picklekit.” Tigerfang meowed back. Picklekit skipped through camp, making her way to the prey pile. She picked out a bird, then skipped back to her den. As she poked her head in, the sound of silence struck her. Neither Lilykit nor Snowflight where in the den, their scents slightly stale. She slumped down in her moss, staring into camp. Only a few cats were in the clearing, two warriors and one kit. The kit bounded after the warriors, leaping at their tails. Picklekit smiled, then started to bite into her bird. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-four Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-two Category:Jaded View